Mini spice containers are popular in home kitchens. Spice containers having other shapes are also commonly found in the home kitchen. Such containers are typically kept in kitchen drawers and cabinet shelves. However, such storage of these spice containers is often undesirable due to limited drawer space, and difficulty in displaying numerous spice containers.
Countertop spice racks having various designs have been used for holding and displaying spice containers for easy access by a cook. Typically, conventional carousel style spice racks have a carriage which is rotatably mounted upon a spindle or upon a turn table for easy display and access to the spice containers. However, such conventional spice containers typically do not hold very many spice containers, and removal of the spice containers from such racks is often difficult or cumbersome.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved spice rack which holds numerous spice containers.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having a rotatable carriage which provides for easy insertion and removal of spice containers.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which can be oriented vertically or horizontally.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a mini spice container rack having finger gripping spaces for removal of containers from the rack.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which can be hung beneath a kitchen cabinet.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which can be mounted on a paper towel rack.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having multiple rows of container compartments.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.